


Blue for You

by lumichi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: シェーンコップとヤン。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	Blue for You

夜は、不可思議な贈与と拒絶の習慣を持っている。  
暗黒の半球の愉悦とともに、半分を与えてはくれるが、もう半分を与えてくれることはない。

Jorge Luis Borges, Two English Poems

＃＃＃

戦場は、なぜこうも血を湧き立たせるものなのか。  
それは、君が何者かに明確になれる場所だからだよ、とヤン·ウェンリーがかつて言ったことを、おれは灯火管制のしかれた街の中を慎重に進みながら思い出す。  
街の暗さのおかげで、惑星シャンプールの上空には二つの月がひときわ明るく輝いていた。  
闇の中で、暗視コンタクトレンズの先に見える小さな光を、追いかける。  
もともとは友軍だったはずの、敵の兵士たちが使うハンドライト。逃げ遅れた人々が使っている端末のディスプレイ。あるいは、意図的に逃げなかった住民が灯火管制を気にせずにつけている家の明かり。そして、対地爆弾の引き起こした破壊の残り火。  
その全てが、どうしてだかおれの心を熱くした。なぜ、人の血が流れる場をおれは好んでしまうのか。  
古く壊れかかった端末のディスプレイにはしるノイズのようなひとつの光点が、揺らめいた。  
ブラスターが狙いをつけるための、赤いレーザー光。  
それがこちらの額に向けられる寸前に、おれは自分のブラスターの引き金を引いた。  
ぱしん。  
コンタクトのサーモグラフィーとズーム機能が、倒れていく人影を映し出した。  
ーー標的ベータ、消失。  
リンツの抑えた声が、骨伝導イヤリングから聞こえた。  
同時に、自分の耳は周囲で開始されたブラスターでの撃ち合いの音をとらえる。  
戦場に撒き散らされる音が、おれの中を埋めていき、それが五感のすべてを支配してしまう。  
悲鳴。苦悶。諦念。怒号。後悔。  
美しさも汚さも、戦争はぜんぶ呑み込んで許してくれる。だから、わたしたちは高揚するのさ。…君にはわたしのもっとも汚い部分を負わせてしまっている。それを、なんとも思っていないわけではないよ。でも、そうだね、申し訳ないとも思ってはいない。君も、わたしにもっとも自分の後ろ暗いところを負わせているんだし。フィフティフィフティ。公平だよ。  
そうですか。けれど公平と言いながら、あなたはおれの半分は許すくせに、残り半分を絶対に許してはくれない。おれは、あなたに全てを預けていいと思っているのに。  
それは、ずるくはないですか。

＃＃＃

「こうして通信がつながったということは君たちが勝ったということだろうけど、あらためて聞くよ、准将。ーー戦況は？」   
ヤン·ウェンリーから通信が入ったのは、おれが血しぶきとピンク色の細かい臓物を踏み分けながら、軍管区司令本部ビルの階段を降りているときだった。  
友軍によってジャミング装置の電源は切られ、成層圏のかなたに待機するヒューペリオンとの通信経路が復旧したことは、ローゼンリッターが戦闘に勝利したこと意味している。そのこと察しての、ヤンの言葉だった。  
「ええ、同盟軍管区司令本部ビルは既に落としました。マロン大佐の生け捕りはかなわず…」  
ブラスターを充電させながら、ビルの内部に伏兵がいないか確認しつつ歩き続ける。既に、勝利の旗をビルの屋上に掲げ、降伏を呼びかけた後のことだ。  
もともとは味方同士だったのだ、これ以上戦闘を続けても意味がないことは、多くの敵兵たちもわかっているはずだった。  
「うん。それは残念だった。でも、遅れをまったく出さずに作戦を完遂してくれたことは、ありがたい」  
「おれとローゼンリッターなら、そのくらい朝飯前ですよ」できるだけ、おれは軽い口調でそう言った。  
「疲れてるだろうけど、制圧がすべて完了するまで、油断せずもう少しがんばってくれ」  
「あと七日ぐらいなら、寝ずに戦い続けられますが」  
「君たちローゼンリッターはそれでもいいかもしれないけど、ヒューペリオンのわたしたちはきちんと寝ないといけないからね」  
通信機の向こう側で、ヤンの背後に控えているであろうヒューペリオンのブリッジクルーたちの笑い声が響くのが聞こえた。  
「では、あなたが次に起きた時ぐらいにまた連絡をいれますよ」  
そう言って、おれは通信を切った。  
入れ替わりでリンツから、まだ降伏していない部隊が立てこもっている一角がある、という連絡が入り、おれはすぐにそちらへと向かう。  
定規で線を引くようには、戦闘というものは綺麗に終わってはくれないものだ。

＃＃＃

おれにとって、同盟軍の兵士として与えられた任務をこなしていくことは、肉体的にはきついことではあったが、精神的にはそれほどの負担ではなかった。亡命者という中途半端な立場としては、はっきりと敵味方の区別がつく戦場はむしろありがたい場所だったとすら言える。それに、武勲を立てて、軍人として階級を上げていくことには充実感があった。  
ーーそれでも、何か、決定的な何かが足りていない。  
飢餓感を埋めるために、血と人肌を求めておれはさまよった。  
ヤン·ウェンリーに出会ったのは、おれがそんな焦燥感と欠落感を抱えていたときのことだ。  
「銀河を揺るがす偉業、ですか」  
難攻不落のイゼルローン要塞にローゼンリッターの少数精鋭のみで侵入し、それを内側から陥落させて欲しい。ほとんどペテンのような作戦案を示したヤンの言葉に、おれは腕を組んで考え込んだ。  
そのときに感じた室内の空調の風の冷たさを、おれはよく覚えている。  
あの時から今にいたるまで、いつだって二人の間にあるのは、熱ではなく氷のようなものだ。  
グラスの中に浮かぶ氷が少しずつ溶けていき、カラン、という音を出し、その拍子におれの思考は過去から現在へと引き戻される。  
テーブルの上のそのグラスに手を伸ばして、おれはそれを一口だけ飲んだ。そして、隣に座ってウィスキーを先ほどからあおっているヤンへとあらためて目をむけた。  
「あなたは、わたしに歴史に残る偉業をしろとけしかけたくせに、あなた自身で全てを背負おうとはしないのは、不公平では？」  
シャンプール制圧後、戦勝の勢いか、血の臭気に酔って判断力を欠いたのか、独裁をヤンに示唆してしまって以降、ためこんでいた言葉をこうしておれは時折彼に直接告げてしまうことが増えていた。  
そして今回も、案の定ヤンはものすごく嫌そうな顔をした。そういう話は、するべきことではないと言ったはずだけど。光源を落とした部屋の中で、闇と同化しているヤンの黒い目が、じっとこちらを凝視した。  
「だから、こうして二人きりのときに聞いているんですが」  
「…もし、わたしが独裁者になったとして」  
たしなめるような口調で、ヤンは言った。  
「きみはわたしに全てを預けて、それでいいのかもしれないけど、わたしは君に全てを預けることはできない。なぜなら、王様だからね。全部わたしが決めて全部わたしが背負わなければいけないんだよ」  
「あなたなら、それができるのでは？」  
「わたしには、そんな器はないよ。とてもそんな孤独には耐えられない」  
そうだろうか。どんな時でも本心を決して見せようとしないヤンは、既に十分にそれを行う能力があるようにおれには思えた。  
「まあ、今はそういうことにしておいてもいいですがね」  
肩をすくめて、おれは黙る。  
「そういう准将は」  
しばらくしてから、ヤンが口を開いた。  
「どちらかというと、支配される方が、気持ちがいい人みたいだね」  
そう言いながら、ヤンはその指をこちらのスカーフに絡ませて、ぐっと引く。勢いで少しばかりおれの首元がしまり、一瞬だけ息がつまった。  
その行動に少し驚きながらも、降参のポーズをとって、信頼している相手ならいくらでも、とおれは笑ってみせる。   
「そういうあなたは、歴史家になりたいそうですが」  
そして、たたみかけるように言葉を続けた。  
「おれに言わせれば、歴史を見通す傍観者でいたいという願望は、一番の支配欲のあらわれのように思えますがね。自分の意思によって、幾億の人々の人生にひとまとめに意味を与えてしまうというのは、とてもエゴイスティックな欲望ですよ。だから…おれは心の底から、あなたは、独裁者に向いていると思っています」  
おれの言葉に、ヤンの漆黒の目がさらにその暗さを増した。  
「…心の底から、きみは誰かに支配されたいみたいだね。でもね、残念だけど、わたしは君にこれ以上なにも与えないし、何も受け取らない」  
おれの耳の側で、ヤンは囁くように言った。  
「それは、君だってよくわかっていることだろう？」  
お互い50パーセントずつだけの交換。それで、わたしときみは、公平なはずだ。  
氷の仮面をまとってヤンはそう告げ、おれの背筋にぞくぞくとした感覚が走る。  
「ダメだと言われたら余計手を伸ばしたくなるのが、習性でして」  
そう答えたら、しつけがなってない、とさらにきつくスカーフを引かれて、そのまま唇を塞がれた。  
穏やかでひょうひょうとしたヤン·ウェンリーの戦術家、義父、男としての顔。  
そうではない、彼の隠された半面。光のあたらない影の側にある、他の人々には決して見せることのない、冷徹な顔。  
それこそが、おれがもっとも理解したいと願っており、もっとも手に入れたいと渇望しているものだった。


End file.
